Brothers Again
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry, it's just that the story really isn't going anywhere. If you would like to finish it, please send me a private message. Thanks :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, back again! WARNING TO YAOI LOVERS: This isn't a Yaoi fanfiction, sorry Dx**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE; _PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE_ If you have to say something about my story, whether it's good or bad, PLEASE be respectful. One of the few things that ruin my day are rude people. YES, I enjoy people expressing their opinions, everyone is entitled to them, but please be respectful. Thank you!**

**ALSO: How do you spell Midoriko? Is that right? Please review and tell me so I can correct it if it's wrong.**

**LAST ONE: Sesshomaru is a bit OOC. Sorry.**

**Well, I have nothing else to say. Enjoy the story!**

**SUMMARY: Midoriko goes to Sesshomaru and tells him he has to befriend InuYasha. Will he do it? How will InuYasha feel about it? What does their father have to do with any of this? Read to find out! :D **

Chapter One

InuYasha and the gang were up bright and early, ready to get on the move again. Kagome had brought food for everyone. About 3 cups of Ramen for InuYasha, and 4 more for her and everyone else.

"InuYasha, why do we have to get up so early? I'm so tired!" whined the little kitsune trying to keep his eyes open.

"Shut up! I don't do it for no reason! Naraku is out there and we need to find him and the jewel shards!" shouted InuYasha.

"InuYasha, you don't have to be so-" started Kagome when the hanyou interrupted her with a burp. "...nevermind. You're disgusting." said Kagome looking away.

"What? Everyone does it! Geez." said InuYasha, folding his arms and looking away.

"Instead of fighting, how about we start moving?" said Miroku. They all nodded. They got up and started walking.

~~With Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken~~

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were in the forest. Rin was asleep as was Jaken. Sesshomaru was sitting next to a tree, enjoying the silence. Jaken had woken up from a nightmare, probably one of Sesshomaru ditching him again.

"Wait!" shouted the frog-like demon as he jolted away.

"Jaken! Quiet!" said Sesshomaru.

"My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Jaken, in the morning we will...we...wi..." he started as he started getting light headed. He fell back and slipped into unconsciousness.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted Jaken. Rin awoke, startled from the shouting.

"J-Jaken? Why are you screaming?" she said as she wiped her eyes.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru has never fainted before! This must be bad! Oh nononononono! This is _not _good! Lord Sesshomaru! Wake up!" rambled Jaken as he lightly shook the demon's shoulder.

~In Sesshomaru's Head~

"Sesshomaru, awaken." said a feminine voice. Sesshomaru was on the...floor? He was in...nowhere. He had no idea where he was.

"Who speaks? You shall address me as _Lord Sesshomaru!_" shouted Sesshomaru.

"I am Midoriko. I shall address you however I like. I have brought you here to tell you a message you probably should be informed of." said the priestess.

"...go on..." said Sesshomaru.

"I am well aware of your hatred against your brother, InuYasha. I must tell you now it must end."

"I choose to ignore you. Never shall I feel anything but hatred against that weak half breed." answered Sesshomaru.

"I am telling you this now, if you do not do as I ask, consequenses will be..._rewarded._" said Midoriko.

"You think I am frightened from you? Other pathetic demons may be, but I am not. You may take me back to reality now..."

"No. You must listen! You have three days to go to InuYasha and befriend him. If not, a curse shall be set on you until see him as your brother, not your enemy."

"Once again, I choose to ignore you."

"Very well then." said the priestess. He slowly faded back into reality.

~Reality~

Sesshomaru had awoken to find Jaken looking at him about an inch away from his face. He punched him off.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! You're awake!" shouted Jaken.

"Go back to sleep. Now."

They quickly did as they were told. He was obviously in a bad mood."

~Four Days Later~

Sesshomaru has finally taken a nap. He hadn't slept for months. He awoke with a weak feeling. He sat up and his eyes went wide. His hands looked like it belonged to an elderly man. His face was pale and wrinkled. His back was aching. His chest had no more muscle to it.

"What is this?" he said. His voice was scratchy. Jaken awoke with fright as he saw Sesshomaru.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru. What on earth has happened to you?"  
"Jaken! Enough!" he shouted. He did not want anyone to talk to him now. He held onto the tree bark on the tree he slept next to for support. He walked away from the scene. He had to do something. Anything.

**Well? How was that? I'm sorry if its bad D: Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I have absolutely nothing to do today, so I'm writing the second chapter. I already got a review telling me to hurry. AND I SHALL D**

**ON TO THE STORY.**

Chapter Two

InuYasha had awoken in a tree while the others had set up a fireplace and slept around it. He looked down and saw Kagome combing her hair and silently humming a song. He smiled. Yes, he got angry with her, they had a lot of fights. In fact, sometimes he called her useless, but deep down he loved her so much. Every time she would come back to this time he would inhale her scent in joy. He jumped down and walked beside her.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked her.

"Hm? Oh, I usually wake up at this time. Its the time I get up for school." she answered, putting the comb back in her backpack. She looked at him and smiled. "InuYaha, can I comb your hair?" she asked in a polite way that nobody could say no to.

"W-what?" he asked in confusion.

"Can I comb your hair? It's gonna make it less-tangled and its gonna make is softer!" she said, getting excited. He looked at her closely.

'Why the hell not.'

"Sure..." he said, turning his back to Kagome. She squealed in excitement. He just smirked. She started combing his hair softly.

"InuYasha you have so many tangles!"

"Kagome that hurts! Go easy!" he said.

"Sorry!" she replied. He was actually enjoying this. His quality time with one of his friends. But she was _not_ cutting _one_ hair off.

~~Wish Sesshomaru~~

Sesshomaru was walking towards his brothers scent. He had to stop this.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please listen! You shouldnt- whaa! Lord Sesshomaru! Not again!" he said as Sesshomaru was out like a light...again.

~~In Sesshomaru's Head~~

Sesshomaru growled in anger. He knew where he was.

"Midoriko! Why have you brought me here again?"

No Answer.

"Midoriko!"

No Answer.

Out of nowhere, in front of him were scenes of a little boy dressed in red. He had little dog ears. It was InuYasha, as a child. He was playing with a ball. Out of nowhere, four older men had taken the ball away from him.

"Filthy mutt." said one of the men, as he kicked him and made him fall down. Tears formed in InuYasha's eyes. He ran to his mother, and she cried with him.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. He had not known his childhood was only people doing this to him. He thought he was the only one. More scenes of his childhood passed.

One came with him in it. He was fighting with his little brother.

"Sesshomaru! Help!" said the little hanyou. He was getting made fun of by these older men. Different men though.

"Sesshomaru please help me!" InuYasha said, crying. Sesshomaru remembered this moment. He looked down in guilt. Why was he feeling this way? He had already known this scene. But now, it was getting to him.

Sesshomaru walked away from his little brother crying. Leaving him to be made fun of. A smile was on his face.

Sesshomaru was shocked. This was all getting to him. Why? He had always hated his brother. Why was he feeling guilty about this now?

"Midoriko! Let me free of this curse!" he shouted. He did not want to see these scenes anymore. A bright light formed and Midoriko was standing in front of him.

"Do you see InuYasha as your brother?" she asked him. He slowly nodded.

"Sesshomaru, do you know why I showed you these scenes?" she asked him. He didn't answer.

"I showed you them because I knew you were going to befriend your brother. Only to have your curse lifted upon your soul. Correct?"

"Don't question me." he answered coldly. She sighed.

"It's impossible with you." she said. She sent him to reality again.

Sesshomaru awoke with four people hovering above him. Rin, Jaken, Kagome...and InuYasha.

"Little brother...why have _you _come?" he asked. He blushed a little.

"You...don't usually faint...I wanted to see what was up." he said looking away. Did InuYasha care for him? After all the crap he's done to him, he still cares?

Kagome, Jaken and Rin left the two alone.

'Great...' thought the hanyou.

"Why did you _really _come, InuYasha..." he asked

"Why would I lie to you about this?" barked InuYasha. Sesshomaru smiled. Wait...smiled? Sesshomaru actually smiled?

"Did you just..." InuYasha said, blushing. Why was he blushing? He _hated _his brother.

"You still care for me...why?" he said. Now relaxed. He sat up next to InuYasha. InuYasha blushed harder.

"Um...you're...um...you're still my b-brother." he said looking away. He could feel the sadness building up as he remembered his childhood. His brother never cared for him. Why did _he _still care?

"And?"

"Brothers stay by each others side." he said. Still looking the other way. Sesshomaru's eyes saddened. His first emotional facial expression in a long time.

"InuYasha..."

"Hm?" he said as he turned his head towards him. Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru grabbed his arms are pulled him into an embrace. InuYasha's eyes went wide. Was his brother, the man that tried to kill him numerous times, hugging him?

"I...apologize for my recent attacks." he whispered in his ear.

"W-what?"

"I do not repeat myself."

"But...W-why?" he said. Sesshomaru's grip tightened. He rested his face in the crook of his neck.

"Sesshomaru..."

"I want to be brothers again..." Sesshomaru said quietly. InuYasha eyes went as wide as they could. Why was he doing this? He didn't care. It's finally over. He had a brother again.

"Okay." he said as he hugged him back. He buried his face in his shoulder and cried. Not sad tears, happy ones. He was remembering how his brother hated him so much, wanted to tear him to shreds. Now, it's over. He has a family member again.

Well? How was that? I really didn't think this chapter was going to be as good as I thought :( Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I really don't have anything to say. So on to Chapter 3 xD**

**PS: STARTING FROM THIS CHAPTER ITS A INUKAG FIC.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I had awoken in the same tree he slept in the last night. I looked down at the same campsite. Sesshomaru had still been there. I smiled as I remembered what had happened between us yesterday. I jumped from the tree. Sesshomaru looked at me and nodded. I sat next to him.

"G-Goodmorning." I said, trying to start a conversation. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Same to you." he replied with a slight smile. I smiled back.

"Um...so how are you?" I said. This was getting _really_ awkward.

"Why are you stressing yourself?" he asked me. I felt my face heat up.

"Um...I dont know."

"Stop. Be yourself."

"Okay, wise guy." I replied jokingly. I layed my head on his shoulder. He tensed up a little, then relaxed. It was really great to have a brother again.

~~Kagome's POV~~

I woke up to InuYasha's voice. Him and Sesshomaru was chatting. It's really great that they're brothers again. InuYasha looks so happy! I love him most when he's happy.

"Goodmorning InuYasha. Goodmorning Sesshomaru." I said to them both as I stretched my arms and legs.

"Goodmorning." replied InuYasha. Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Tell me, miko. Why are you dressed like that?" he asked me. I blushed. What was he talking about?

"Um. I'm not sure what you mean?" I told him.

"You are revealing too much skin." he said. I blushed.

"This is my uniform!"

"I'll explain to you later, Sesshomaru." said InuYasha.

'Oohh if he had one of those necklaces I would sit him thousands of times!' I thought. I glared at him.

"I do not mean to anger you. I was just curious about your clothing." Sesshomaru told me. I was kind of shocked. Sesshomaru was being...nice? I guess making up with InuYasha really _did _change him. Nothing wrong with that.

"Um. It's okay, I guess." I told him. He just nodded.

~Later that Night~

I was outside. Sitting with Sesshomaru. I was hugging my knees and buring my face in them. Why? Because InuYasha went to go see Kikyo again.

"Miko. Why are you saddened?" he asked me.

"It's nothing." I told him. I didn't really want to talk about this. To anyone.

"Tell me." he said coldly. I sighed.

"You know how I am the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo?" I asked. He nodded.

"I am aware." he said, nodding.

"Well, she's still living, kind of. InuYasha went to go see her...again." a confused look appeared on Sesshomaru's face.

"I still do not know why you are saddened by this." he said.

"Well, I kind of...love...him." I said blushing.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Well...He loves Kikyo. Not me." I said, trying to hold back tears.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked. I thought about it for a long time.

"...would you?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes. It annoys me a little." Sesshomaru said. I was kind of surprised. Why the heck did _he _care? Oh well. I went in and I took a nap. I didn't want to get tempted to go find InuYasha.

~~Later that night~~

InuYasha walked to the campsite. Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were around the campfire.

"I need to speak with you." said the demon lord. InuYasha looked confused.

"Um. Okay?" he said as he sat next to his brother.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Not looking at him.

"Uh. W-with Kikyo. Why?"

"The question is, why were you with Kikyo when you have someone better in that hut?"

"What?" shouted InuYasha.

"I do not repeat myself. Kagome has told me that she loved you. She wasn't very happy you were with the _other_ girl." he said. InuYasha was silent.

'Kagome...are you really in that much pain because of me?' InuYasha thought.

"Go talk to her."

"Does she really love me?" he asked. All of them answered yes and nodded. His eyes went wide. He got up and walked into the hut. Kagome was asleep. His eyes saddened. She had tear stained cheeks. She had been crying. He knelt down and cupped her cheek. He lightly kissed her cheek. She didn't deserve being in pain. Especially from a loved one. He lightly shook her shoulder.

"Hm? I-InuYasha?" she said quietly as he stared into her eyes and he slowly leaned in.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER. x3 there really isnt a point in making it a cliffhanger when Chapter 4 is already up...oh well. Now you must waste energy into clicking the next button. Sorry for it being short.**


End file.
